hurt blessée
by Atchoum16
Summary: hermione a perdu l'amour de sa vie vous voulez savoir qui s'est?ben venez lire!oneshot inspiré de la chanson hurt de christina aguilera


**HURT (blessée)**

Adossé contre un mur la tête entre les mains, une jeune femme pleurait silencieusement. Cette jeune femme s'appelle Hermione Granger. Elle se souvenait de tout comme si c'était hier que ça s'était produit elle revoyait chaque jour leur visage d'ange, ils la hantait tout les jours depuis un mois.

Elle se souvenait de tout leur moment passé ensemble a rire, s'amusé, s'aimer tous simplement mais elle avait vite était obsédée par son travail et avait délaissé sa vie en quelque sorte n'étant que rarement à la maison mais il ne cessé de lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas il lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était fière d'elle.

Elle voudrait tant revenir en arrière mais elle savait que c'était impossible, si seulement elle avait pu ne pas sortir ce soir la rien ne serait arrivé. Et si je n'était pas sortie que se serait-il passé ?? Cette question restera sans réponse pour toujours.

Seems like i twas yesterday when I saw your face

Je revois ton visage comme si c'était hier

You told me how proud you were but I walked away

Tu m'as dit à quel point tu étais fier mais j'étais déjà partie

If only Iknew what I know today

Si seulement je savais ce que je sais aujourd'hui

Ooh, ooh

Oh, oh

Elle avait tant de remord qui la torturait de l'intérieur. Elle se demandait si un jour elle arriverait à faire son deuil parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de les avoir délaissé, trop absorbé par sa carrière pour s'occuper de sa famille. Depuis elle ne travailler plus, elle avait perdu son assurance a cause du meurtre de son mari Drago Malefoy et de sa fille Lydia.

Oui, elle s'était mariée avec Drago Malefoy étrange vous vous direz ?? Ils ont commencé a se fréquenté après leur étude a l'école de sorcellerie a Poudlard. Ils avaient étaient nommés préfets en chef pendant leur septième année et en plus ils avaient du cohabiter ensemble ce qui ne les enchanté guerre au début. Mais a force ils ont finalement commencé à s'entendre. D'ailleurs les autres élèves étaient surpris de les voir ensemble dans un couloir se promenant en riant ensemble. Les plus surpris furent bien sur Harry et Ron qui au début étaient plutôt en colère après elle mais a force ils sont devenus, eux aussi amis avec Drago. Après leur étude les quatre amis, se revoyaient souvent pour discuter ensemble. Deux ans après Drago et Hermione commencèrent a se fréquenter ce qui ne surpris pas grand monde car la plupart savait qu'ils étaient attiré l'un par l'autre, et trois ans après Drago demanda a Hermione de l'épouser ce qu'elle accepta sans hésitation. Et puis tout c'était enchaîné, elle a obtenu une promotion à son travail qui faisait qu'elle était souvent en voyage et peu a la maison. Six mois après alors que leur mariage était quasi terminé elle tomba enceinte ils prirent cela comme une seconde chance et cela marcha pendant quelque temps. Pendant trois ans ils furent de nouveaux un couple heureux puis elle recommença à être absente de plus en plus souvent. Aujourd'hui, elle admet enfin que son travail passait avant sa famille. Et elle regretté de ne pas avoir vu sa fille grandir et elle a beau les appelé ils ne répondent jamais

-Drago, Lydia…...répétait-elle sans arrêt.

A présent tout ce qui lui resté d'eux était des photos qu'elle regardait sans cesse

_I would hold you in my arms_

_Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bas_

_I would take the pain away_

_Je ferias partir la douleur_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait_

_Forgive all your mistake_

_Je pardonne toute tes ereurs_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_

_To hear your voice again_

_Pour entendre encore le son de ta voix_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_Parfois je t'appel_

_But I know you won't be there_

_Mais je sais que tu ne m'entends pas_

Pourquoi eux?? D'après ce que les aurores lui avaient dit le coupable était Blaize Zabinni. Il avait fourni comme explication qu'il était venu vengé son père en tuant celui qui l'avait tué c'est-à-dire Drago il l'avait tué pendant la guerre qui opposé Harry au seigneur des ténèbres ou il avait aussi tué son père. Ce soir là Hermione était partie réglée une affaire urgente au ministère mais si elle avait su ce qui arriverai elle ne serait jamais partie elle aurait défendu son mari et bien sur sa fille. Ils ont tout les deux étaient tués par le sortilège de la mort. Il était près de 4h00 du matin quand elle reçu une note de service. Furieuse d'être dérangé elle l'ouvrit et lu ce qui y était marqué :

_Chère M me Malefoy,_

_J'ai une tragique nouvelle a vous annoncé._

_Votre mari Drago Malefoy et votre fille Lydia ont étaient assassiné cette nuit chez vous._

_Je vous transmets mes sincères condoléances._

_Rufus Scrimgour_

_Ministre de la magie._

Elle resta figé pendant un moment en lisant ces lignes « votre mari Drago Malefoy et votre fille Lydia ont été assassiné cette nuit chez vous ». Ces mots se répétait sans arrêt dans sa tête puis les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues d'abord doucement puis abondamment elle avait du mal a respiré et elle n'arrivé pas a contrôlé ses sanglots qui devenait de plus en plus bruyant elle se leva et essaya de marcher mais sa vue se brouillée de plus en plus et quelque seconde plus tard elle sombra dans l'inconscience en serrant toujours le parchemin dans sa main. Harry la retrouva le lendemain matin, il la prit et la porta a sainte mangouste, il remarqua après quelque minute qu'elle avait un parchemin dans sa main qu'elle tenait fortement il le prit et lut, quand il eut fini il comprit de suite ce qui s'était passé elle se réveilla deux jours plus tard en regardant autour d'elle elle ne reconnu pas l'endroit et essaya de se rappelé quelque chose puis tout lui revint en mémoire et elle recommença a pleuré. Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps elle était la a pleuré quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et laissant Harry et Ron entrer elle se jeta dans leur bras en pleurant et disant :

-Tout est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute…

-Arrête Hermione ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Harry.

-Bien sur que si je n'étais jamais la pour eux, si tu savait comme je m'en veux, répliqua-t-elle.

-Chut, ça va aller, dit Ron en la berçant.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi eux ?? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard se demandant s'il pouvait oui ou non lui dire la vérité. Hermione les observa puis leur dit :

-Si vous savez quelque chose dites-le moi, dit-elle sa voix tremblant légèrement tellement elle était en colère.

Harry regarda Ron qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Il lui raconta tout.

_Oh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_Oh je m'excuse tant de t'avoir condamné_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_Et de tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Je me suis fait du mal à moi-même en t'en faisant_

Aujourd'hui elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour ne pas aller trouver se Blaize Zabinni en prison et le tuer de ses propre mains pour a son tour se venger.

Le jour de l'enterrement arriva et la encore elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde. Ce n'est qu'une fois les invités partis qu'elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en serrant contre son cœur des photos d'eux deux.

Plus les jours passait et plus elle culpabiliser elle n'allait plus travailler, ne manger presque plus. Il y a comme un grand vide en elle qu'elle n'arrive pas à combler, une sorte de manque et elle comprit vite que se manque était du au fait qu'ils lui manquaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

_Some days I feel broke inside_

_Il y a des jours je ressens une déchirure en moi_

_But I won't admit_

_Mais je ne l'admettrai jamais_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_Parfois j'aimerais me cacher parce que tu me manques_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Et c'est si dur de dire adieu_

_When it comes to these rules_

_Dans ce genre de circonstance_

Bien sur elle se rendait compte qu'elle était de plus en plus absente chaque jour, mais elle refusé catégoriquement de délaisser son travail. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se laisser aller a se point allant même jusqu'à crier sur sa fille quand celle-ci venait lui demandé de jouer avec elle. Elle repartait en courant en allant se réfugié chez son père en pleurant, celui-ci lui disait de ne pas lui en vouloir que sa mère était très occupé a travaillé et que donc elle n'avait pas le temps. En repensant a ça, elle se remit de plus belle a pleurer se disant qu'elle était une mère indigne qui n'avait pas su s'occuper un peu de sa fille. Mais lui, lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Dans ce genre de circonstance ?_

_Would you help understand?_

_M'aideras-tu à comprendre?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_M'as-tu méprisé?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_Es-tu fier de qui je suis ?_

Elle voudrait le revoir une dernière fois savouré chaque instant de bonheur qu'il avait eu ensemble, elle se rémoras leur premier baiser, la première fois qu'il s'était dit je t'aime elle s'en souviendrait toujours. Cela faisait tout juste trois mois qu'il était ensemble et il était venu la cherchait pour aller dîner elle le fit entrer lui disant qu'elle avait presque finit de se préparer. Elle revint quelque minute plus tard portant une magnifique robe rouge de chez Dolce & Gabbana que Drago lui avait offert il y a quelque semaine. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace puis dit :

-Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette robe !!

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, dit Drago.

Elle se figea puis se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Drago quand a lui se sentait stupide de lui avoir dit puis passant que ce n'était pas réciproque il bafouilla :

-Enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, euh si c'est ce que je voulais dire mais pas comme ça et ne te sans pas obligé de répondre.

Hermione le regarda amusé par son comportement puis lui dit :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément.

Ce soir la il n'allèrent pas dîner au restaurant préférant faire découvrir a l'autre tout ces sentiments. Elle éclata en sanglot a la suite de se souvenir puis esquissa un sourire en se disant que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire_

_To have just one more chance_

_Pour avoir seulement une autre chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_De revoir ton regard_

_And see you looking back_

_Et le voir rencontrer le mien_

_Oh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_Oh, je m'excuse tant de t'avoir condamné_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_Et de tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Je me suis fait du mal à moi-même en t'en faisant_

Si seulement elle n'était pas parti au ministère elle pourrait être en ce moment même avec eux en train de rire, de s'amusé, de leur dirent combien elle les aimaient et combien elle étaient désolé de ne pas avoir était présente pendant toutes ses années.

_If had just one more day_

_Si seulement je pouvais te faire revenir un seul jour_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Je te dirai ô combine tu me manqué_

_Since you've been away_

_Depuis que tu es passé de l'autre côté_

_Ooh, it's dangerous, it's so out of line_

_Oh c'est si irréel, si incongru_

_To try and turn back time_

_De vouloir essayer de retourner dans le temps_

Aujourd'hui elle était seule dans adossé contre le mur de sa porte se remémorant des souvenirs en pleurant mais elle se dit qu'elle ferait tout pour se faire pardonner auprès d'eux. Elle sécha ses larmes se releva, regarda les photos qu'elle tenait contre elle et dit :

-Je ne vous oublierez jamais et vous serez fier de moi, si vous savez a quelle point je vous aime…termina –t-elle en retenant un sanglot dans sa george.

Elle prit sa cape, la mit sur elle puis transplana au ministère elle alla directement au bureau des aurors ouvrit la porte de son chef a la volé se précipita vers lui et dit :

-Je veux reprendre du service.

Il la regarda un instant puis dit :

-C'est d'accord, vous commencez tout de suite, dit-il en lui tendant un dossier.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Elle sortit alla s'asseoir a son ancien bureau le débarrassa d'un coup de baguette et ajouta un cadre sur son bureau qui contenait une photo d'elle, de Drago et de Lydia qui lui souriait. Elle leur sourit puis commença a travailler.

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_Je m'excuse tant de t'avoir condamné_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_Et de tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Et de tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire_

_Fin _

_première fic donc soyer sympa laisser une revieuw!!_

_a la prochaine!!_


End file.
